That One Weird Time
by Capleton27
Summary: But then, it started to get a little bit weird. I don't know, and I'm not really sure if it was just me – or the other girls noticed it. But I'm pretty sure something shifted. Specifically, between Chloe and Beca. Post-PP1 and Pre-PP2


_**A/N:**_ _Hey what's up homies? Missed me? Lol, I have no intention on sounding like an egotistical douche…but anyways! Good news to all my lovely and loyal readers from the inter-webs. I am back on business! Meaning, I have found my writing flow once again, and I'll be continuing what's been kind of forgotten(?) – no, what's been kind of neglected for a few months! Yeah, that's it. You better go check out my profile bio if you want to know what else. *wink, wink*_

 _That aside, I created a sweet one-shot for a comeback. Hope you guys will like it._

" **That One Weird Time"  
** Post-Pitch Perfect 1 and Pre-Pitch Perfect 2

It was just a normal day in Barden University. A pretty normal day, wherein the students were heading to their own classes, students hanging out whether on the grass or on the student lounge to study, maybe just read, or maybe do some PDA with their respective partners.

Life was normal. The Bellas included.

Ever since we, the Barden Bellas, took home the National Champions title last year, our reputation wasn't the underdogs anymore. We're the tits – in Chloe's words, but more than that. A little higher than that. We beat the Trebles, and now we get the respect we deserve in campus…even if it's still a nerd organization.

It was still a surprise to us when Chloe walked up to the Bella house(courtesy of the University Official Council) and told us that she'll be staying because apparently, she failed her Russian Lit, hence having another year at Barden.

Like I said, life was normal.

But then, it started to get a little bit weird. I don't know, and I'm not really sure if it was just me – or the other girls noticed it. But I'm pretty sure something shifted.

Specifically, between Chloe and Beca.

I'm usually the silent type, like I don't say anything much in the house…except when I really need to say something. Like that time I defended myself and Jessica to Aubrey, telling us like we've never been in the practice the whole year long…because, hey! We've literally been there the whole time.

Anyway, yeah, Beca and Chloe.

It was around the week after the recruitment of new members, the week when Chloe came back, that I started to notice unusual things.

There was this time when I was from the 2nd floor bathroom, going to my room when I saw Beca casually about to enter Chloe's room and then she saw me and then said, "Oh right. This isn't my room, because I'm Beca, and I sleep upstairs, where my bed is at and my roommate is Fat Amy." She rambled as she hurried towards the stairs, in an unusually perky tone, and before she disappeared upstairs, her head showed up and smiled at me, saying, "Goodnight Ashley!" then disappeared before I could answer back.

Oh, there was also a time when Chloe woke up one day, and she was scowling. I was on the kitchen counter eating my cereal, and I greeted her a good morning when she just scoffed and said, "What the hell's so good about the morning?" while she poured coffee to her mug, which is actually Beca's mug, and she drank it straight – with no creamer and sugar. Chloe usually likes her coffee sweet, but I guess she got a change of heart and decided to like black coffee instead. I would've thought she's being rude, but hey, it's the morning, and I kind of understand.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Amy, who was in the kitchen with me that time, said looking at the redhead walking away. I just shrugged in response.

It was so weird that I can't even share it to any of the girls in the house because they might think I'm starting to lose a few screws in my head. But I wasn't! I knew there was something very, very unusual about those two!

And then most of the time, those two are together. Whether, by the couch in the living room – Chloe was the one with the headphones and serious look as she fiddled with Beca's laptop and Beca sitting right beside her smiling at me goofily – or during dinner – Beca's being talkative while Chloe's quietly listening to Beca's stories and casually rolling her eyes.

I continued on with investigating on the oddness of their actions when I finally got an opportunity. One day, I saw Beca and Chloe going to Beca's room. They were looking behind them, being cautious if someone was following them, but they didn't see me so I patted myself on the back for being a sneak (thanks a lot Lily, for the lessons). I heard the door closes, and I went upstairs, then laid my ear against the closed door to hear whatever I am supposed to not hear on the other side.

"You're acting reckless, Chlo." I heard a muffle voice, but I'm pretty sure Beca said that.

"No I'm not Beca. I actually don't think anyone else noticed. Besides, I like wearing your clothes." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You actually enjoy it? Chlo, I'm freaking out every time you act so 'you' while I'm here struggling to act all goofy. It makes me cringe." Now I'm really confused.

"Just think about playing roleplay, Becs. And stop using your mug! I'm the one who was supposed to use it!" Chloe laughed. But didn't I just saw her using Beca's mug recently? "And stop using your bitch face. They'll notice that. But I swear, Beca, you really have a hot bod" My eyes widened.

"Dude! Stop on being a pervert. I have to close my eyes every time I have to take a bath, okay?" Then I heard Beca laugh, which got me confused. "Okay fine, we stop on the unusual character, and stop ogling each other's bodies. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I started to hear footsteps towards the door so I hurriedly went down the stairs and went to my room, closing the door quietly.

Did I hear it right?

Okay, there might be some confusing parts – most of the reason is that the voices are muffled so the voices weren't at all clear, but it made a conclusion in my mind. I have no problem with it anyway, since they've always been together and pretty inseparable most of the time. But why didn't they just tell us? Maybe they aren't all that ready since Beca just broke up with Jesse a few weeks ago. Oh well, they want their privacy, and I respect that.

Few days later, Chloe went downstairs with a smile on her face, looking brighter than the sun. I was there, on the kitchen counter, eating my cereal while Fat Amy was eating her pancakes. Chloe greeted us a good morning and we responded back. She poured coffee in to her yellow mug, put two creamers and two sugars in it and then walked off stirring it. She's back to normal, I thought.

"Welcome back, Chlo!" Amy shouted, and Chloe responded with a, "Me too Amy!"

I didn't get it, but I smiled anyways.

Life was normal again. In school, and in the Bella house.

But I knew better. Nobody knows that Beca and Chloe's in a relationship, and I think it's okay. I ship them anyways.

-Ashley

 _ **A/N:**_ _I don't think that's the case, Ash…but I ship them too. So who cares, right?_

 _I hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
